


Obviously

by ontothereverie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontothereverie/pseuds/ontothereverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon prompt on tumblr: the first time Percy tells Annabeth he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

Percy must've just showered when he opened the door to his apartment to admit Annabeth. His hair was all over the place as usual but looked damp, and there were rivulets of water running in streams from his hairline down his neck, which made Annabeth want to press him against the door and drag her tongue from his Adam's apple up his throat and hear his breath hitch.

 

‘Hi, I have Chinese,’ she said instead, holding up the bag of take-out she was holding.

 

He grinned. ‘I love you.’ He pulled her to him and kissed her, pushing the door closed behind her.

 

‘Where're your parents? It isn't date night is it?’ Annabeth asked later, as Percy walked around the breakfast bar to clear her dinner plate.

 

‘They're up at Montauk for their anniversary, remember?’

 

She craned her neck to look up at him. ‘So they're away for the whole weekend? That's an interesting development.’

 

He grinned mischievously. ‘I thought so, yeah.’ She reached back to thread her fingers through his hair as he caught her lips in a kiss.

 

He pulled away when, in an attempt to turn her bar stool so she could wrap her legs around his waist, she put her hand in a plastic tub of honey soy sauce. He kind of choked on his laughter as she brought her hand to her mouth to suck honey off her fingers, her eyes locked on his.

 

She knew exactly what her display doing to the tightness in his jeans and she loved being able to make him squirm, but she pushed him away gently. ‘I've been impressed by your domesticity tonight, Seaweed Brain, don't stop now.’

 

He swallowed. ‘Huh?’

 

She jerked her head to the remains of their dinner on the bench behind her.

 

‘Oh, uh, yeah.’

 

She could feel the smirk on her own face as he basically tripped over his own feet to stack the plates in the dishwasher and wipe down the bench.

 

‘Hey, reckon your parents are having sex right now?’ Annabeth asked casually as she watched him wash and dry his hands.

 

Percy closed the refrigerator door and thumped his forehead against it with a groan. ‘Do you have to?’

 

‘I bet they are. Right now.’

 

‘Things I do not need to think about, thanks.’

 

‘What? Paul's a good-looking guy, and your mom is gorgeous. You can hardly blame them, especially on their anniversary. Oh hey, I bet he's gone to lots of trouble to make it all romantic for her. Is there a bathtub in that Montauk place you guys stay at? I bet a bubble bath is involved in his plan somehow.’

 

Percy spun her bar stool around so her back was to the bench and took her hands in his. ‘Have mercy,’ he pleaded. ‘This is so unnecessary.’

 

She laughed delightedly. ‘They are at that regular place you guys stay at though, right? I wonder if next time you stay there you'll keep remembering how they've had romantic wedding anniversary sex there.’

 

He pressed his face into her collarbone with a pained moan. ‘What do you want from me, Annabeth? How can I do to get you to stop this?’

 

Her hands found his hair and she turned his face to her throat. ‘I can think of a couple of things you could try.’

 

She could feel him grin against her skin as he kissed her neck, her collarbone, the pulse point below her ear. They stumbled onto the couch, laughing, and by the time Annabeth found herself straddling Percy’s lap, her school skirt was hitched up around her waist, her tongue in his mouth was pulling delicious moans of desire from the back of his throat, and neither of them were thinking about his parents anymore.

 

Later, they lay entwined on the couch, and it was cramped but a bit thrilling to be inhabiting the same small space. Percy hummed contentedly as he pressed a kiss to Annabeth’s clavicle, and looked about ready for a nap.

 

‘You never said that before, you know.’ The words had slipped out of her mouth before she had decided to say them.

 

 ‘Huh?’

 

‘“I love you,”’ she said. ‘You said it when you came in. It was the first time you’d said it.’

 

Percy propped himself up on his elbows to look into her face, his expression disbelieving. ‘What? No it wasn’t, I say it all the time.’

 

‘No, _I_ say it all the time,’ she corrected. She didn’t like the note of petulance that crept into her voice but for gods’ sake, the boy could be obtuse sometimes.

 

Percy cocked his head, considering her.

 

‘It’s not a big deal, obviously,’ Annabeth rushed on. ‘It’s pretty arbitrary when you’ve known each other as long as we have, I suppose, but I just thought I’d – what?’

 

Percy was still studying her, fiddling vaguely with the end of a curl that had found its way out of her ponytail. ‘Yeah it is pretty arbitrary,’ he said, his gaze searching her face. ‘I… I’ve loved you so long that I… forgot that I haven’t always been in love with you. I don’t even know when I fell completely in love with you, but, as soon as soon as it happened it was like, “well obviously. It’s Annabeth.” My bad.’ He kissed her quickly. ‘I love you a lot, by the way.’

 

Annabeth laughed exasperatedly. ‘It’s lucky you’re so charming because you are the biggest dork ever.’

 

Percy grinned. ‘But I’m the dork you always want around, right?’


End file.
